Boyfriends, Initiates and Truth or Dare Games
by MusicGirl9624
Summary: Life is good for dauntless prodigies Tris and Tobias. But what will happen when a new batch of initiates joins that party? Will it become one of their most physically, mentally, and emotionally few months ever? Will trouble arise? Of course! Especially with frisky games of Truth or Dare in the middle! (Normal Pairings, Pweese Give it a chance! )
1. The Beggining

**A/N: Hi guys. This is going to be a divergent story about how Tris and Tobias would cope if there was no war. They will be training initiates (I know, very original), and just for the sake of the story imagine that WILL is still alive and AL is dead (sorry Al). I plan on making this have SHORT CHAPTERS and frequent updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Tobias (I had a meltdown over this fact). I only own the plot (more or less). **

**Now! On with the story!**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I wake up as I have for the last 9 months (A/N: Initiation is 3 months long): To my amazing boyfriend shaking my shoulder lightly, followed by a warm kiss once I am awake.

"Good morning beautiful," Tobias says to me. I used to argue that I was not beautiful, but recently I just gave up and let him call me that.

"Good morning. What's the time?" I lean up to ask him.

"Eight o'clock. We have 45 minutes to get ready and meet the 16-year-olds before the train ride to Amity, where the Choosing day Ceremony is being held." He tells me softly.

Oh I forgot! I can't believe I forgot choosing day! I bolt upright.

"C'mon then! Let's go!" I say to him, not sure if he heard the last part because I was already in the bathroom with the shower running.

* * *

**Time Skip – At the Choosing Ceremony**

Dauntless are all whooping as we walk –more like run- in, earning a few strange looks from the other factions. We all take a seat and Tobias weaves our hands together.

"Abigail Humphrey!" Bellows Johanna, the Amity leader. 1 down, about 200 to go. A voice in my head says.

As we go, I silently count the transfers for dauntless. There are 4 Erudite, 4 Candor, 2 Amity and 1 Abnegation. 11 in all.

As soon as the ceremony is over, we hand over to Christina and Uriah, who are taking the dauntless-born this year, and they head to the top of the building from which the initiates will jump, while Tobias and I head to the bottom.

We wait silently, hand in hand, until he reaches down for a kiss. I oblige happily, before someone clears their throat from behind us. I look to see Eric, who glared at us and asks us:

"Are you two done?"

I simply reply "Nope," And lean up to peck Tobias' lips. Before turning back to Eric.

"Now we're done," I reply happily, earning myself a smirking Tobias and a deeper glare from Eric.

And that's when we hear a scream followed by a flash of grey. Tobias and I go over to help her off the net.

"What's your name?" Tobias asks her.

"Choose carefully, you only get to pick once," I tell her. Tobias and I share a knowing glance before she answers:

"Kate."

"First jumper: Kate!" Tobias yells into the crowd of Dauntless. They erupt into cheers and Kate grins.

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much guys. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Xoxo**

**Musicirl9614**


	2. Welcome Initiates!

**A/N: Hi Guys! Please read the A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

In the end, there were 11 transfers. Their names are in the order of which they jumped.

Kate - Abnegation

Ash - Erudite

Josh – Candor

Laura - Erudite

Lucas – Amity

Jack – Erudite

Abby – Candor

Paige – Candor

Nick - Erudite

Olivia - Amity

Charlotte - Candor

Once all the Dauntless-Born went with Christina and Uriah, Tobias begins with introductions.

"Listen up! I am Four and this is Six, and-"

"What kind of names are four and six? Like, seriously!" he was cut off by a Candor, surprise surprise.

I walked up to her with my arms crossed. "Paige, Is it?" I said using a fake sweet voice. "If I wanted to listen to smart-mouthed Candors, I would have joined their faction," I all but spat at her. She mumbled an apology.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I am four and this is six. We normally work as dauntless leaders, but we will be training you for the next few months as your instructors." Tobias continues. The initiates seem to be more scared than before when we mention that we are dauntless leaders. This is gonna be fun.

"Now! We are going to take you on a small tour of the compound, starting with the pit, so follow us!" I yell. Tobias turns around and we walk into the pit, not bothering to check to see if the initiates were following us.

Already I can see groups of friends beginning to form. Paige and Abby seem to be off to the side gossiping and staring at Tobias; Ash and Nick seem to be checking out my ass; Kate, Olivia and Charlotte seem to be good friends already; I think Laura and Jack are siblings, and Josh and Lucas seem to be pretty laid back.

"You will learn to love this place. It's the heart of the dauntless compound. You come here to do shopping, get tattoos, piercings, and basically anything you could ever need." Tobias tells them.

They are all looking around, taking it in. I glance at Kate, wondering if that's what I looked like when I first saw the pit.

We walk towards the Chasm next, and Tobias gives his speech about the fine line between bravery and idiocy.

While he is doing so, Ash walks up to me and whispers something about how I am hot and then slaps my ass. This pisses me off and within 5 seconds he is on the floor with my boot to his neck. By now everyone is focused one me. "Pay attention to what Four is saying and stop hitting on your instructors," I spit at him.

Tobias smirks at me and we walk into the cafeteria for dinner.

As always, the initiates are greeted by a massive amount of noise and cheering. They go and find a table to sit at. Tobias and I sit at our regular table with Christina, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and another of Tobias' friends, Luke.

"How are your initiates?" Uriah asks. "Mine are hell,"

"One of them hit on Tris, so she flipped him and put her boot to his neck within five seconds." Tobias says and everyone begins to laugh.

"Nice one," Christina slaps me on the back.

"Guys! Truth or Dare at my place tonight!" Zeke all but screams and the whole cafeteria is looking at him. "Not you losers! Only the awesome table!" He screams, gesturing to our table.

We all burst out laughing.

"Hey six?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Kate there.

"Yeah Kate?" I reply.

"What do we do when we have finished dinner?" She asks lightly.

"Go back to your dorm and enjoy the rest of the night. You need to be in the training room at eight tomorrow morning. Don't be late and tell the others."

"Thanks," she says before going to the initiates table and telling them what I just told her.

Tobias grabs my hand and we race to our apartment. I beat him by about 10 seconds.

"You are very hot when you're in your 'instructor six' mode," He whispers seductively in my ear.

I lean in for a kiss and he happily obliges. We end up making out before we are interrupted by Christina banging on the door, telling us to stop doing 'unspeakable things' and to get dressed for truth or dare, also screaming at me to wear my new stuff.

Tobias looks confused, but I know she means the stuff she bought me at the lingerie store. I quickly get dressed and follow Tobias to Zeke's place.

We are greeted by Uriah eating a pop tart. "Welcome bitches!" He says jokingly.

"Get ready for a night you won't forget! He yells before leading us in.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Hi guys! I need TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS for the next chapter. If you don't give me ideas, I can't update. The choice is yours little minions!**

**-Musicgirl9624**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Sorry if your character didn't get in last chapter, I had to update really quickly! Please read the AN at the bottom. Me no own Tobias and the rest of divergent. *cries***

**ALSO – Shout out to Alexis Hunter-Knight, who gave me an amazing character named Alex. She will be replacing Olivia, the Amity girl, and I may do some chapters in her POV. **

* * *

**Tris POV**

I take a seat next to Tobias', and he puts an arm around me. Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Peter are here too.

"MY APARTMENT! I WILL COMMENCE THE GAME!" Zeke screams in a strange accent; and Uriah who was sitting next to him threw a pop tart in his face. Keyword: was.

Zeke opens his mouth and is clearly about to say something when Lynn and Lauren walk in and take a seat.

"Oookay," Zeke says while his eyes scan the room and stop on me. Oh shit.

"Trissy Poo, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him you sold yourself to your initiation instructor and are now a sex slave," He says followed by an evil laugh. Shit. Caleb doesn't even know Tobias and I are dating. I look at Tobias and mentally ask him if he doesn't mind. He nods.

"How do you guys communicate like that?" Christina asks.

"Dunno, we just can," I tell her smugly. "Oh and yea, I'll call Caleb.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial my brother's number. He picks up on the third ring and I put it on speaker.

"Hi Caleb,"

"Beatrice, what's going on, you never call me,"

"Umm… well I have something to tell you,"

"Get on with it."

"Isoldmyselftomyinitiationinstructorandimnowasexslave." I say really fast, hoping he won't catch on.

"Come again?" He asks. Oh, my innocent brother.

"I sold myself to my initiation instructor and I'm now a sex slave….." I say.

"YOU WHAT! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" he screams in quite a girly way. I hang up quickly.

By now everyone is crying with laughter.

"Okay Uriah Truth or dare?" I ask once everyone has calmed down.

"Dare," He replies casually.

"I dare you to go into your initiate's dorm and scream about how fun you think being a pansycake would be," I say smugly. Everyone begins to laugh and I stare at Uriah, waiting for his answer.

"Oh fuck no," He says to me, taking off his shirt in the process.

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke screams again.

"What's with you and screaming tonight?!" I ask him. He shrugs. I roll my eyes. Everyday conversations between Tris and Zeke.

Uriah looks at Peter. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmm Dare," Peter replies.

"Bed, wed or dead; Tris, Christina, and Shauna. And you have to provide reasons."

"You just had to pick the ones with the most overprotective boyfriends, Peter says rolling his eyes. "Okay Fine, It's not that hard. Bed Tris because she is hot, Wed Christina because I don't like Shauna and Tris doesn't like me, and Dead Shauna, because again I don't like her.

Tobias wraps his arms protectively around me while I glare at Peter. "The one time I wouldn't mind being killed," I mumble under my breath.

"Christina, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your funniest fear?"

I burst out laughing when I remember the moths. Everyone looks at me strangely while Christina takes off her shirt.

"When do you think Caleb will arrive?" Christina asks me.

"Any minute now," I say without thinking. Oh shit. This is gonna backfire.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina says while looking innocent.

"Dare." Tobias says. Christina's face turns evil.

"I dare you to give Tris a hickey." She says.

Tobias looks at me. Nothing wrong with this dare…. I nod at him.

He comes over and begins kissing his way down my neck until he finds the sweet spot where I shudder instead of moan (thank god).

He begins biting and sucking just as Caleb walks through the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil. **

**Okay guys, this will continue for at least one more chapter, so I need more ideas! And as always, Review and make my day! **


	4. The Green Ones

**A/N: Hello young ones. SORRY ABOUT INFREQUENT UPDATES! It's been Easter and I've been away with no Wi-Fi! It killed me :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, Four or any other fictional characters that I wish I did :(**

**ANYWAY YOU GET A LONG CHPTER AS SORRY FOR NOT MANY UPDATES**

* * *

**Caleb POV (oooooohh, Things just got bad) **

* * *

I was so shocked after Beatrice call me. Sold herself to her instructor? I bet he's _way_ too old for her! I just can't believe she did this!

The kind, funny Beatrice I knew in Abnegation is long gone. I mean, I knew she would change, but this is just out of line!

I am now standing in front of the apartment that Beatrice is supposedly inside.

I open the door, and am shocked by what my eye catches on first. A girl that looks exactly like Beatrice, but had tattoos, and is willingly letting a man give her a hickey! That must be her instructor!

But as mad as I am, that's not what pushes me off the edge. What is, is when Beatrice stands up and is wearing a black 'dress' that could pass as a top, and is so revealing that I just…..

"BEATRICE! YOU EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW! WHAT KIND OF CALL WAS THAT? WHO IS THAT?" I say gesturing to the man that was giving her a hickey. "WHEN DID YOU GET TATTOOS?! AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

I am so outraged, this is beyond the point of anger. She better have a good explanation for all of this.

"Caleb, calm down," She says walking over to me and putting a hand on my arm. How dare she act as if this is something so causal!

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL BEATRICE?!"

"Okay, first of all my name is Tris now; that phone call was a dare from Zeke here," She says smugly, pointing to who must be Zeke. His eyes widen in fearwhen he sees my glare.

"The tattoos are because I am in Dauntless now, in case you didn't notice; and I'm simply wearing a dress," She states calmly. She didn't answer one of my questions.

"Who is that?" I say, gesturing down to the guy who was giving her a hickey earlier. He stands up.

"Four. I'm was your sisters initiation instructor and her current boyfriend." He says.

"Okay, so you haven't sold yourself to him?" I ask Bea- Tris and she nods. I turn back to this 'four' guy. "Four? What kind of name is that?"

"A kind of name you get in dauntless for being a prodigy with only four fears." Tris answers defensively. I am about to open my mouth to speak just as the Zeke kid tells me to join in the game of Truth or dare.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Go Caleb just had to walk in at that exact time. I was enjoying myself!

I lean into Tobias and whisper in his ear. "Toby, it's your turn," I say so that nobody can hear me say his name.

"Okay…. Shauna, truth or dare?"

Shauna takes one look at the evil expression on my boyfriend's face before replying "Truth"

'"PANSYCAKE!" Screams Uriah. God that's gonna get annoying.

"If you had to pick again, what faction would you choose and why? It can't be dauntless." That's actually a really good one.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Shauna begins, thinking.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"JUST PICK ALREADY!" Will Yells.

"Amity. Because have you seen the people in amity? They don't worry about anything." Shauna states. I guess that makes sense

Her eyes scan the room and eventually land on will. "Since you were so keen for me to 'just pick already,' Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"What is the weirdest, non-sexual dream you have ever had?" Wills eyes widen in fear.

"Ummm well this happened when I was in erudite and I fell asleep when reading a book about cars of history and there was this weird two person one. Anyway in the dream I was just walking down the road when a red one of those cars pulled up next to me and it had a massive green jellybean in it. The jellybean started manically laughing at me and I got really freaked out so I ran away, therefore explaining my fear of green jellybeans."

We all burst out laughing at the last part and Uriah goes into his kitchen and gets a jar of jellybeans before picking a green one out and throwing it at Will, who just screamed while Christina looked at him weirdly and ate the jellybean. Poor Will.

"Errr… Four truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't like the evil glint in your eye."

"Tell us your whole backstory. Name, Previous faction, all of it."

Before anyone can even look excited Toby has his shirt off and pulls me onto his lap.

"Damn…" Says Will

"Okay Uriah truth or dare?" Tobias asks trying to get the attention away from himself.

"Dare Bitches!"

"I dare you to let Lynn kick you in your manly place and then attempt to find as many pop tarts as she can while you are down. The ones she finds, she keeps." Uriah gulps. "Fine"

"Yes!" Lynn kicks him and then runs off.

By the time Uriah gets up, Lynn has 12 packets of pop tarts.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yells dramatically falling to his knees.

"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUEL!?"

Then Max barges through the door clearly to yell at us for all the noise, and then his eyes scan the room. A good number of people are only half dressed and Lynn has made herself pop tarts. Uriah is still fake crying.

"Four, Tris, Uriah, Christina, You have to train the Initiates tomorrow and its 2am already, I suggest you wrap it up," He says.

2am? Already? We weren't playing for that long!

"Okay guys, well we have to go," I say pulling Tobias up. "We should play again at the end of stage one, which is in about a weeks' time."

Everyone agrees and Tobias picks me up bridal style before carrying me back to our apartment and gently placing me on the bed. I grab one of his tee shirts from the bedside cabinet and settle down. I cuddle into his chest after giving him a gentle kiss, wwhich he returned gratefully.

"Love you Tris"

"Love you more"

"Doubt it"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying! If we hit 20 reviews before the weekend, I will update early. Otherwise, I will update on the weekend. THANKYOU MINIONS!**


	5. You Stole My Moves

**A/N: Okay guys thanks for 20 reviews! I finally watched divergent last night and it's a great movie but there is ****_NO URIAH!_**** I was like sooooooooooo sad. Maybe he will come in during insurgent….. If he doesn't than I'm gonna start a freaking rebellion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent ya de da. **

* * *

**Tris POV **

_Beep Beep Beep_

I glance over at the time on Tobias' alarm clock. Mine broke yesterday after I hit it too hard. Oops. The clock reads 7:00. That gives me about half an hour to get ready and have breakfast.

After gently shaking Tobias awake, I run to the bathroom and start up a I finish, I throw on a tight black cami with a red swirly pattern, some black leggings, a black leather jacket that Tobias got me, and my favourite combat boots. I then tie my hair up in a simple ponytail and apply my make-up.

This is my first day training the Initiates, and I want to look the part.

I look at Tobias' alarm clock. 7:20. Huh, I thought I took longer. I go up to the cafeteria and grab two muffins before I bump into Christina. After she compliments my choice of clothing, we talk for a minute about training before I sprint back to the apartment, where four is just finishing getting dressed.

I toss him the muffin and we walk hand in hand to the training room.

He sets up the targets while I lay knives on the long table behind where the initiates will throw from. We finish with 5 minutes to spare. I walk over to Tobias.

"You look beautiful," He states.

"Thanks. It's my first day, I want to look the part." He smiles at me and leans in for a kiss which I gladly return. We stand there for what feels like hours but was probably only a few minutes before I pull away and fix my top and hair. Tobias does the same, and just in time too, because the next second, the initiates walk in.

"Line Up!" Tobias yells once everyone is in the room.

Only Kate, Alex and Charlotte were even paying attention. I'm not supposed to show favouritism, but um, they are myfavourite! I look at Tobias with an evil glint in my eye. We pick up a few knives each and before the initiates can even think another thought everyone that wasn't listening have a knife through the collar of their shirts and are stuck to a wall.

"Okay, by the end of the day, everyone will know how to accurately throw a knife. I'm going to demonstrate how to throw one when standing directly in front of your target." Tobias says now that we have the initiate's attention.

I toss him a knife and he catches it by the handle before sending it flying into the target. Everyone is staring at us in awe.

"Pick up 3 knives and begin!" I instruct. They are all still stuck to the wall except Kate, Alex and Charlotte, who go to the table and begin practicing while the others just look at me.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are pinned to the wall here," Paige -The same candor girl from yesterday – says.

"It's called pulling the knifes out of the wall," Tobias says. They all try to pull them out, but they are wedged deep in the wall.

I am about to go help them, when Christina walks in. She sees the situation and smirks.

"Six? Can I have you for a second?" She asks. I look at Tobias who gives the slightest nod of his head before following Chris out of the room.

"GOD THE DAUNTLESS BORN ARE PISSING ME OFF!" She shrieks as soon as we are out of the room.

"Why?"

"Because according to Ethan, I shouldn't be demonstrating knife throwing because I'm a 'little girl' and I could 'never hit the target'! They're YOUNGER than me!" She exclaims.

"Let's go give them the fright of their lives," I say evilly.

She smirks as we walk into the room. The initiates eyes widen in fear seeing me, Word had gotten around about the Stiff who came in first last year.

"OKAY DAUNTLESS BORN! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE DEMONSTRATION ON KNIFE THROWING! ANY RUDE COMMENTS?" Silence. "I thought not."

"Uriah, three knives please." He looks at me like I'm crazy before tossing me three knifes which I catch in mid-air by the handle.

"ETHAN, GO STANT IN FRONT OF THE TARGET!" No one does anything. "NOW!"

A well-built boy comes out of the line of initiates and goes to stand in front of the target.

"Anything to say to Christina?" I ask before hurling a knife on the left side of his chin, about 3 inches away. His eyes widen.

"Sorry Christina," He mumbles, turning his head to look at my best friend. I take this as an opportunity to throw another knife right by his nose, about one inch away.

He turns to look back at me before I Hurl a knife right next to his ear, nipping him in the process. I hide a smirk before dismissing him and turning back to the other initiates.

"A LITTLE RESPECT FOR YOUR INSTRUCTORS!" I yell before heading back to the transfers.

That was fun.

I walk back into the Transfers practice room to hear the sound of knifes hitting targets. Not all of them stick, but at least they're actually hitting the target.

The first one to hit the centre is Alex, the Amity girl. That's a first.

By lunchtime everyone has hit the centre and Tobias and I dismiss them 15 minutes early.

Once everyone has left I walk up to Tobias and kiss him, using a lot of passion. It turns into a full no make out session pretty soon, but before anything can get too heated, Christina and Uriah come barging through the door.

"C'mon lovebirds! Let's go eat!" Christina says and Tobias and I pull apart and follow them.

"So what exactly did you do to scare the dauntless born so much?" Tobias asks me.

"She caught three knives that Uriah threw at her, MID AIR might I add!" Christina starts laughing so hard she can't even finish the story.

"And then she threw the knives at Edward!" Uriah finishes for Christina

"Wow Tris, I taught you well, even if you did steal my moves." Tobias grins at me.

"It was fun," I say quietly, resulting in another laughing fest.

We walk into the cafeteria, still laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't like the ending either… Oh well! **

**_Let's try 30 reviews before the next chapter_****! Pweeeese?! **

**Otherwise I will update next week. **


	6. An Urgent Call

**A/N: INFO ABOUT INITIATION! IMPORTANT: The way I will score the initiation is two days knife throwing, two days gun shooting, one day for the fence field trip, and 3 days fighting! So stage one is 8 days long and there will be mini-scoring in between each area. **

**Also – should I do different POV'S? So far it's just been Tris and a little of Caleb so I need your input! **

**Anyway, I don't own Divergent, I know no one reads this but it means I have more words- I mean…...ummmm…..errrr….legal stuff, right guys?**

* * *

**Tris POV (The next day/knife throwing scoring day)**

"OKAY INITITES! LINE UP AND WE WILL EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Tobias yells in his 'instructor four voice'. After yesterday's events everybody gets lined up very quickly.

"Today is the day we rate you on the knife throwing skills you have collected yesterday! You will be given a maximum of 10 points, 5 from me and 5 from six. These will be added up at the end of stage one to determine you rank and the cuts!" He continues. Everyone is paying attention, they learn fast.

"You will be awarded 3 points for technique, 2 points for accuracy, and 1 point for weather it sticks or not!" I continue for him. "You will be given 3 knives to show us with, and 10 minutes now to practice and revise. Four and I will only be available for help during the first five minutes. GO GET STARTED!"

I see Paige whisper something to Abby, and they cast their eyes to me before looking at each other and laughing. After I send them a glare, they begin practicing. I really don't like these two.

I look around the room. The ones doing well are Kate from Abnegation, Alex from Amity, Ash, Nick and Laura from Erudite and Paige from Candor.

I go around helping the others who need help. They include Lucas from Amity, it's sad because he's actually a really good guy but I doubt he will make it through initiation.

Jack from Erudite, he's strong but doesn't know how to channel that strength into precision, He will probably kick ass in the fights though.

Charlotte from Candor, I hope she can pick up because she is a really sweet girl and I want her to make it.

Abby from Candor. Great, that bitch will be gone! She is like Paige's little minion. Ugh.

I point my thoughts out to Tobias, who agrees and writes Lucas, Jack, Charlotte and Abby down on a sticky note.

By this point it's time to judge. The final combined scores turn out to be:

Kate – 10

Ash – 10

Alex – 9

Nick – 8

Laura - 8

Charlotte – 7

Jack – 7

Abby – 6

Lucas – 5

I'm not surprised Kate and Ash got a ten, they've been doing really well. I'm happy Charlotte picked up her game and got a seven, she has earned it.

_It's not even the end stage one, it's only the second day_. I remind myself. Still, I'm quite happy with the way the scores turned out. Next is gun shooting, I wonder how that will go down.

Once everyone has seen the results, we head to the dining room.

Tobias heads over to grab our food, while I talk to Christina.

"Who do you think is gonna be cut?" She asks.

"Abby and Lucas," I smile when I say Abby, but drop it when I see Lucas. Him and some other initiates walk to a table and begin eating.

"Oh, I don't know who its gonna be at this stage," She replies.

Christina walks away when she sees Tobias approaching, but not before giving me a playful wink to which I roll my eyes at.

"What was that about?" Tobias asks, taking my hand and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Initiate stuff," I say. He is about to respond before we are cut off.

"YO TEN! GET YOUR BUTS OVER HERE!" None other than Zeke says looking at us.

"Who the hell is ten?" I ask Tobias.

"I think it's us," He replies before leading me off towards our table.

"Who's ten?" I ask as soon as I get there.

"It's you guys," Zeke says. Uriah must sense my confusion, as he excitedly says:

"It is your couple name and that it was made by a group of 14 year olds that have a fan club about you!"

"Oh god, someone made a fan club? Damn it, the initiates will find out." I say. "Oh well!"

"Get, it four plus six equals ten?!" Christina squeaks in my ear. I roll my eyes.

Tobias is about to respond, but is cut off by the intercom that I didn't know dauntless had.

_"__ATTENTION ALL DAUNTLESS MEMBERS! ALL LEADERS, SO JEMIMA, FOUR, SIX, AND ERIC AND FACTION AMBASSADORS, SO URIAH, AMELIA, ALISSA, SCOTT AND JAKE; NEED TO COME TO MAXES OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY! I REPEAT JEMIMA SCOTT, FOUR, SIX, ERIC COLLINS, URIAH PEDRAD, AMELIA CAMERON, ALISSA WONG, SCOTT JONES AND JAKE MULIGAN! TO MAXES OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY!" _The voice sounded frantic, I must be very important.

Every dauntless member in the cafeteria turns their head towards us because we are the only leaders and faction ambassadors in the room. Four calmly stands up, and tells everyone he will see them later, before calmly exiting the room. Uriah and I follow close behind.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES, I WAS VERY BUSY! ALSO, I AM AWARE THAT ERICS LAST NAME IS NOT COLLINS, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IT SO YA….**

**LETS TRY TO GET ANOTHER 10 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**LOVE YA ALL (BUT ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS)!**

**-MUSICGIRL9624**


	7. The Leader's Meeting

**A/N: Thanks so much to the guest that said I was in his/her top 5! Considering this story hasn't gotten very far yet, it means a lot and is the kind of thing that will encourage me too keep writing! So thanks! **

**ALSO 50 FOLLOWS! Thanks soooo much guys it means a lot to me that people think my writing is that good especially considering the Divergent Fan fiction community is small right now. So ****THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVOURITED! PLEASE KEEP DOING IT! LOVE YA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or any of the people I only own the terrible last names of half the ambassadors and leaders. Even though my last name isn't any of those….. Ummmmmm….**

* * *

**Tris POV**

As soon as Tobias gets out of view of the cafeteria he breaks into a sprint. I run next to him, Uriah just behind.

"What's going on?" I ask

"I don't know. They haven't used that intercom in years. It's only for extremely urgent stuff."

"Shit."

"We finally make it to Max's office, Uriah about 20 seconds behind us.

"You….guys…are….really fast…" He says in between breaths.

"I'm kinds curious..."

"Curiosity i-"

"Is for the Erudite, I know, but admit it. You're curious too."

We walk in to find about half the leaders there and Max in a frantic panic.

"Four! Tris! Uriah!" Have a seat, but Four, come here." Max addresses us.

Four listens to max for a minute before pulling out a laptop and beginning to type furiously on it. The rest of the leaders and ambassadors come trickling in.

When everyone arrives, someone pulls down a screen and a projected image of three other factions, in similar condition to us, appear.

Amity, Abnegation and Candor. Where is Erudite?

Shit. Abnegation. My dad is there, but so is Marcus. Tobias tenses beside me. I grab his hand and lead him to sit down at the long table.

"Beatrice?"

"Just Tris now," Tell my dad. "Yes?"

"I didn't know you were a Leader!"

"Have been since the end of initiation," I say calmly back with a smile.

Max stands and turns so that we can see him and so can the camera on his laptop that is undoubtedly to show the other factions what we look like.

Everyone stops talking.

"As you can see, we are having a digital conference. Erudite is not present as there is a major issue around them we need to discus." Max begins.

Confused looks from Amity and Candor.

"Abnegation Leaders are already aware of this but we need to discuss it." He continues.

"What is it?!" Yells a candor woman.

"Erudite has threatened to attack and take over Abnegation if they do not surrender the government."

The result is almost immediate. Shouting from the dauntless in the room, Amity seem to just be astonished, Abnegation is calm of course, and Candor appear to be having eight different, very interesting, conversations.

"Quiet please!" Max tries to calm everyone down, but the Amity have begun talking, and they won't stop. Neither will Candor and half of the dauntless in the room.

"Can I have your attention!?"No difference.

"LISTEN UP!" I yell into the microphone that is projecting our voices along with the video. Everyone quiets down and looks at me. Tobias smirks and I go sit next to him, intertwining my hand with his.

"How long do we have?" I calmly ask Max.

"Ten days, at midnight," He replies.

"What shall we do?" Questions Marcus.

"Well we obviously need to reassign the government roles to another faction, the question is which." Says a woman in Amity yellow.

"Definitely not Erudite, if they threatened war." A Candor man.

"Not Dauntless, they would….. be…. A bit out of control, no offense.

"Nothing said during this conference will offend any other faction," States Max.

"I don't think it should be Amity, everyone would be high on peace serum." Max continues. The amity look mildly offended regardless of the comment Max made earlier. Luckily, they shrug it off.

"But it can't be Candor! Everything would be…. Offensive and people would make enemies very quickly." Abnegation woman.

"Well, we've illuminated all possible answers, unless Abnegation want to get attacked." Says Tobais.

"Not Dauntless"

"Not Erudite"

"Not Candor"

"Not Amity"

"Not Erudite"

"Not Dauntless"

"Not Amity"

"Not Candor"

"UGH! WE ARE GETTING NOWHERE!" I yell, getting pissed.

"Well what do you suppose we do, little girl?" asks none other than Marcus. Tobias' grip around my hand gets tighter.

"I suppose we all go and think about it, and the leaders will meet again in three days." That will be the day of the fence visit.

"Every three days we will meet, so twice, and we should come up with a plan by then," Tobias says. So one meeting on Fence visit day, and one on visiting day.

"And if we don't have a decision?" Says a candor Woman.

"All leaders will pick one faction that they want, and we shall vote, okay?" I say.

All the factions agree, and Max dismisses us, but not before asking Tobias and I to stay.

"Tris and Four, what would I do without you?" Max asks us.

"Shout a lot more" I answer, jokingly. He smiles.

"Tris, I'm very impressed with your ability to control a stressful situation like this one, you're doing great!

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," I tell Max, blushing.

"Anytime. And Four, great job too! I need to talk to you about some new security ideas I had."

"Okay," Tobias says.

"Cool, see you guys later. Again, thanks so much for what you've done today."

Tobias leads me out of the room and takes me to our apartment and I get changed to get in bed. He joins me under the covers.

"You did really well today, we were all very impressed." My amazing boyfriend whispers in my ear.

"So did you," I whisper back.

He leans down and gives me a kiss. It starts as a peck, but I pull him in and deepen the kiss. It turns into a make out session pretty quickly.

"Tomorrow is guns day. We need some sleep." I whisper in Tobias' ear, pulling away.

"Okay."

He pulls me close and I burry my head in his chest.

"Goodnight Tobias."

"Goodnight Tris."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry or abandon me, this is still an initiation/no war story, I just want to make it more interesting and give it more of a plot. **

**Love Ya!**

**-Musicgirl9624**


	8. Stressed

**A/N: Hi guys! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews, but can the guests please leave a name so I can mention them here? **

**THIS IS A NO WAR STORY, BUT NOT COMNFLICT FREE! DON'T WORY, THE PROBLEM WILL SOLVE ITSELF IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**And to apologise for the ages-since-I've-updated thing, extra-long chappie for you!**

* * *

**Tris POV:**

_I look around. _

_Fire._

_Smoke. _

_Screams. _

_Guns. _

_Grey. _

_Blue. _

_Erudite are taking over, shoving innocent people in grey out of their homes. Burning their most prized possessions. Killing their leaders. And then I see him. Bound to a stake, hay and dry grass under him, about to be burned. _

_My father. _

_He's gone. _

_I see my mother next to him. _

_She's gone. _

_And who set them ablaze?_

_Caleb. _

_I scream._

* * *

I sit up, gasping for air. _Just a dream. Just a dream_.

This whole Erudite-Abnegation thing has been really stressful for me.

Because there are five leaders, each one is assigned a different area of the faction to look after. Max is the leader/head; I have no freaking clue what Eric does besides scream at people, Tobias looks after security and technology needs, along with initiation and the training of all Dauntless members; Jemima, the other leader, works on personal requests and things like shops in the pit.

That leaves me, working very closely with the faction ambassadors, overseeing and leading everything that has to do with the other factions.

I must have been louder than I thought, because Tobias wakes up. As soon as he sees me, he embraces me and lets me sob into his chest.

"We have to figure this out," I whisper.

"I know, have you thought about it?" He asks quietly, kissing my forehead.

"I just don't know…"

Glancing at the clock, Tobias decides we should just wake up. I take a quick shower and get dressed.

Still shaken up from my dream, I take his hand and we walk to the cafeteria.

As soon as we get there, we are swarmed by a bunch of initiates.

"Is it true?" Says Abby.

"Are you together?" Paige.

"Congrats." This is why I like Kate.

"Damn it!" Says Ash.

"She's Waaaaay outta your league!" I hear from across the cafeteria and smirk.

"I still don't mind going skinny dipping, six," Nick tells me. I look at him with a horrified expression on my face, slap him, and then drag Tobias towards our table, where we are bombarded with questions AGAIN.

"What happened last night?"

"Yeah, with the Leaders meeting?"

"What's going on?"

"What do we need to know?"

"SHUT UP!" I say loudly.

"Its leader stuff, in Tris's field, and she's stressed. Just forget it guys," Tobias says, a lot calmer than I was.

We are met with a chorus of apologies. I look to see Uriah is sitting, picking at a piece of dauntless cake. I'll have to talk to him later, he looks really stressed over this whole ordeal, too.

We eat in silence, and when we are done, head to the training room. We have half an hour before the initiates arrive.

"Can you set up the targets, I need to take my stress out on something," I ask my amazing boyfriend.

"Sure, try not to break too many punching bags." He replies.

"I love you."

"I love you."

After giving Tobias a peck on the cheek, I set up a punching bag and begin punching, kicking, and elbowing. Before I know it, I have broken three punching bags.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Tris," Tobias says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I lean up for a kiss, and he pulls me in. Why did I spend 25 minutes punching stuff, this is so much better. We are drawn apart by a not-so-discreet cough, and look up to see the initiates are all here. Talk about awkward.

"Okay initiates! Today we will be learning how to accurately fire a gun!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Laura asks. Tobias walks up to her.

"Do you want to ask that question again?" He says, rather scarily. She quickly shakes her head.

"Four will demonstrate!" I yell. Tobias picks up a gun and fires three times. The target only has one hole because they all went in the same place.

"Begin!" I yell. The initiates all pick up a gun, and begin shooting. The first to hit the target is Ash, the dickhead. The first to hit the centre is Kate.

I walk around, giving tips to those that need them. This seems to be fairly easy for the initiates, as knife throwing is harder, and this time they have something to aim through, rather than just using senses.

"LUNCH!" Tobias and I yell at the same time.

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully. The initiates are all looking good, I doubt any of them will get lower than 7 tomorrow, during our sub-scoring.

* * *

Later that day Tobias and I head to the cafeteria for dinner, and Zeke immediately pipes up.

"Guys! Guys! TEEENNN!" I look at him, rolling my eyes.

My amazing boyfriend goes to get food for me, and I sit down.

"So….. I know it's only been a few days since our last one, but we wanna get together and have like a game night!" Uriah exclaims once Tobias has returned and we have begun eating our food.

"What kind of games?" I hear from next to me.

"Ya know what I mean four, never have I ever, bed wed or dead, would you rather, hot or not…. Not truth or dare though, I want to save that till the end of stage one." Zeke says for Uriah.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I say after Tobias nods his head at me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not happy with this chapter either. Please review anyway! **

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I FINALY KNOW WHAT IT IS!**

**(Lots of page breaks! Sorry)**

**You guys are lucky I was gonna stop here, but NOOOOOOOOOOO! :)**

* * *

**Still Tris POV.**

Once we get to Uriah's, we all sit in a circle

"I say we start with hot or not," Says Shauna.

"Okay, how do you play?" I say, confused. I'd never heard of this game before.

"Basically, you get given a choice between some people, couples, excreta, and you have to pick the hottest one. Oh and you have to give reasons," Marlene explains.

"Mmmkay, sounds easy enough, thanks Marlene."

"I START! Lynn, Hottest out of Four, Zeke, and moi!" Uriah says, bouncing up and down.

"Four. Because well… he's the hottest," Lynn says to Uriah

I move so that I am now sitting on Tobias's lap. He smirks at me.

"Will! Hottest couple in the room!" Lynn says, evilly grinning.

"Ummmmmm, Ten." He says while everyone turns to look at us. Tobias and I have matching smirks.

"And whyyyy?" I say, enjoying the entertainment this game provides.

"Because I'm technically not allowed to pick me and Chris; and I mean, you're both Dauntless Prodigies and leaders, have a couple name, you guys are not ugly or anything, not to mention you have a freaking fan club of fourteen-year-olds!"

I blush. I didn't realise people thought of me as a dauntless prodigy.

"Thanks I guess…" I say, not really knowing what else to do.

"Anyway Christina!" Will chimes. "Hottest person, between Jack what's-his-face, the Candor leader, and Max!" He bursts out laughing. Christina blushes bright red.

"Ummmmm… Probably Max, because Jack is like 50!" Christina says, hesitantly.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that," says Uriah from across the room. He begins laughing, but stops once he sees Christina's glare.

"Uriah, Hottest out of Tris, Shauna and me," Chris says grinning.

"Just had to pick the ones with the most overprotective boyfriends…" I hear Uriah mumble under his breath.

Christina smirks.

"Errr, Tris. Because I'm scared of Christina, Shauna is like 2 years older than me, so that leaves Tris."

"Seriously between the two of us we have been picked three times! Come on guys!" Tobias yells from behind me, gesturing to me.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you"

I smirk and lean up to kiss the man behind me.

Maybe I don't have to be stressed after all.

**A/N: SORRY I WONT CONTINUE THE GAME NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL GO ON TO FIGHTS. **

**SHOULD I HAVE A CATPURE THE FLAG GAME OR NOT?**

**Answer in a Review!**

**Love ya! **

**-Musicgirl9624**


	9. SNIPPETS

**A/N: SOOO SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! BUT STAY HERE! SNIPPETS WILL BE INVOLVED!**

**Okay, well you know how multi-fandom people have 'phases' that they go through, and for example when they are in a Hunger games phase, they can't read or update any Mortal Instruments fanfics. **

**THAT IS WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!**

**Because CITY OF HEAVNLY FIRE has come out, I have been going through a Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices phase, so I just ****_can't_**** thing about Divergent right now. SORRY!**

**In order to keep you satisfied, here are some snippets:**

* * *

_Initiates! Get up and get ready for capture the flag! You have 5 minutes! GO!_

* * *

_MOM! I yell, running towards the woman who gave birth to me and engulfing her in a hug. I turn around to see all of the initiates staring – mouths agape- from my mother, to me, my mother, me. Finally one of them speaks up. _

_"__You're from ABNEGATION!"_

* * *

_"__Six," Eric whispers, a little too close to my ear for comfort. "What are we going to do with you?"_

* * *

_"__Abnegation, Amity, Candor!" Max yells. He has their attention now. "I would like to pass on to Tris Prior, our wonderful Head of Faction Involvement here at Dauntless, who believes she has a suitable solution to our…. Predicament. Tris?" _

_I stand and after sending Max a glance that says 'thanks', address the watchful eyes in front of me. _

* * *

_"__WHERE IS FOUR?!" I yell at the nurse in front of me. She doesn't even look up. "WHERE IS MY FIANCEE?!" I scream, so loud that I would be surprised if people on the other side of the compound didn't hear. _

_"__I'm afraid he is in critical condition and being operated on right now." She tells me, after, you know, AUCTUALLY BOTHERING TO LOOK UP AND ADDRESS A SCREAMING DAUNTLESS LEADER! _

_"__When can I see him?" I ask, still shaken from the anger of not being able to see Tobias. _

_"__I'm not sure, it depends how the operations go." UGH! _

_Christina comes up behind me. "C'mon Tris, all we can do is wait and hope." She tells me calmly leading me to sit in the waiting area._

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with those, how 'bout you? **

**Leave me a review if you want fast updates! Reviews are the only thing that will bring me back into my Divergent phase. **

**Love ya!**

**-Musicgirl9624**


End file.
